Tuesdays
by 1776feels
Summary: Lovino keeps finding himself back at the school library every tuesday, sneaking glances at the Spanish boy he always sees there. College AU.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I only own the words below.

* * *

**Tuesdays**

By: 1776feels

Pairing: Spain x South Italy (Romano) / Spamano

& Hints of UsUk

Rating: T - for language

* * *

It was tuesday and I had found myself at the school library, again. Glancing up at him from across the room every few seconds and staring for a few seconds longer. I still didn't know what the hell I was doing here and why the hell I kept coming back every week. There was just something about him that kept drawing me back here. Something in those alluring green eyes of his that I just could stay away from.

Coming here like this always made me feel like a stupid teenage girl that had a crush on some loser in her class and she would just watch him from afar. But it also kind of made me feel a little bit like a stalker.

I was supposed to be studying but I obviously had more important things to be doing. This was the only time that I ever saw him. I had no classes with him and never saw him around campus. I glanced up from my math book, again, and my eyes went straight across the room and landed on him. His shaggy brown hair hung down off of his face as he intently leant over his textbook. He had papers spread across the entire table taking up most of the space. I kept my gaze on him for a few moments before looking around the library.

It was a huge building with three stories, and probably had every damn book ever written in it. This floor was mainly just tables. Nobody was ever really here at this time though, they all probably had classes, so I always had the perfect view. I didn't have any classes on tuesdays though, and it seemed that he didn't either. There was always a couple of other people too but they were irrelevant and nobody cared about them.

He sat at the exact table in the same exact spot every single week. But I would sit a little bit closer to him every week. Whether it was just one chair over or the next table, I was gradually getting closer ever week. What would I do when I got to his table? I had no answer to that question. I didn't even know his name. All I knew about him was that he came to the library every tuesday afternoon until 5 to study, do his homework, or what ever the hell he was doing over there.

I also knew that he was from Spain. Which wasn't really weird, people from all over Europe came to this university. I had heard him speak only once when he apologised to a women for bumping into her and knocking her book unto the ground. _Lo siento, sēnora! Oh, I mean, i'm very sorry miss._ He then laughed, scratched his head, and helped her with her things.

Despite not knowing a damn thing about him, there was still something drawing me to him. Something was making me come back to this damn library every tuesday, pretending to study, and stealing glancing at him every chance I got.

I wondered if he had ever noticed me here. Unless he was too engrossed in his studying, he almost had to. I had been the only reoccurring presence in his library escapades for five weeks now. And it's not like there was ever many other students here either. I had thought about approaching him before but I never knew what to say. My people skills were total shit.

On the other hand, why should he notice me? I'm sure that he, unlike me, liked girls just like every other 'normal' guy in the world. Why would I expect different? Just because I liked him meant that he had to be like me? That certainly wasn't true. But I still couldn't help but hope.

And why would he notice me anyway? Even if he was like me. It's not like I was anything special. I wasn't smart, or talented, or super good looking, or friendly, or even likeable. All those things were Feliciano. Everybody preferred my brother to me, even if they didn't like to admit it. They all say I should he more like him; nice and friendly, and stop being an introverted asshole like I always was. But I wasn't Feliciano and I didn't want to be like him. Thats why I made sure to go to a completely different university than him. Nobody had someone to compare me to and I could make my own friends. Which wasn't a total failure…

I made one friend. Alfred. He was a loud, obnoxious American but he actually liked me as a friend and wasn't too bad. He was like me, had a boyfriend named Arthur. I hung out with them and their Canadian friend, Mathew, a few times. Though I don't think Arthur liked me that much. He was kind of like… kind of like… _me_, now that I thought about it. And if somebody like him could find somebody that loved him like Alfred did, then I should be able to too. But how was I going to know if the one that fall for actually likes guys? Take a chance like Alfred did with Arthur and just hope that he did? I wasn't so good with taking chances.

We should have to wear wristbands that say _I like boys_ or something like that. That would make life so much easier. Though I guess some people like to hide it, which was so stupid and pissed me off. I didn't care who knew that I was gay and didn't care what they thought about me because of it. I never told anybody about _him_ though. That was my own private little thing.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling papers breaking the perfect silence of the afternoon. I looked up to see him gathering his things. I peeked over at the big clock on the wall. _3:15. _What? It wasn't even four yet, why was he leaving so early? I watched him pull all of his papers into a pile, put them in his book, shove the book his backpack, and stand up.

He was wearing the same thing he usually did. Tight fitting jeans, a flannel shirt, and those red converse he always wore. I watched him walk towards the door, jingling as he went. I was never able to figure out the source of that jingling noise but I think I finally spotted it.

Hanging off one part of his bag were what looked to be three little metal charms. One was a tomato, another a turtle, and the last was the Spanish flag. Well, now I knew that he loved turtles, tomatoes, and being was at least one thing we had in common then. Tomatoes, I fucking love those things! Anyway… why the hell was he leaving early? That bastard.

I grabbed my things and headed for the door, there was no reason for me to stay any longer now that he was gone. I walked out the door and stared towards my dorm when I heard a soft, sweet Spanish accent behind me.

"Hola." I froze. It was _him. _He was right there behind me. Certainly he wasn't talking to me. There had to be somebody else. But I didn't see anyone close by. _Turn around damn it!_ I finally regained my composure and slowly turned around. I saw green eyes staring into me and a big grin spread across a tanned face. It was definitely him and he was definitely talking to me. My eyes grew wide and I scowled to hide the blush starting on my cheeks.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled. He let out a small laugh.

"So you have been stalking then, haven't you?" His grin turned into a sinister smirk.

"What are you talking about you crazy bastard!" He knew. Holy shit he _knew._ How long has he known. Dammit! What was I going to do now?

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" That damn smirk still on his face. "You've conveniently been here every tuesday when I come to study. Plus I caught you staring a few times, so I had a feeling." He got a little bit closer. "You just helped me prove my theory by leaving at the same I did just now." He looked so proud of himself.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! I don't have classes in tuesdays so it's my study time. And I have somewhere to be right now. So leave me the fuck alone you Spanish bastard!" I yelled and him then stormed off towards my dorm.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! :)I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please follow/favourite and leave me a review telling me what you thought of it! The second chapter should be out soon.


End file.
